Zed (SWAT Kats)
|-|Micro-Brain Repair Unit= |-|“Complete” Zed= Summary The Micro-Brain Repair Unit was a special device created by Dr. Lieter Greenbox which was capable of quickly analyzing and repairing any given mechanical construct. A moderately damaged Mac Mange stole the unit and used it to repair his right arm as well as his severely damaged wife Molly Mange. However, their criminal personalities “contaminated” the programming of the unit, which proceeded to assimilate the Metallikat Express and rename itself Zed. Zed’s intelligence would eventually evolve beyond the “insufficient goals” of the Metallikats, whom he had initially chosen to serve, and he would go out on his own, eventually growing into a few hundred metre tall behemoth intent on world domination. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with tentacle arms | 9-A to 8-C with tentacle arms. 9-A with chest cannons. Likely 8-A with physical strikes. 7-A with Mega Beam Name: Micro-Brain Repair Unit | Zed Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Genderless, Masculine Programming Age: Unknown Classification: Repair & maintenance robot | Renegade robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman processing speed and reflexes, can quickly dismantle and assimilate various technologies onto himself | Superhuman physical attributes, can quickly dismantle and assimilate various technologies onto himself, can create various constructs within his body which defend him from intruders, enhanced resistance to powerful electric discharges Attack Potency: Small Building level with tentacle arms (Quickly ripped apart and assimilated the Metallikat Express) | Small Building level (Quickly ripped apart and assimilated Peacekeeper tanks and Mac Mange) to Building level (Assimilated the Mega Beam, a building sized satellite weapon) with tentacle arms. Small Building level with chest cannons (Assimilated Peacekeeper main cannons). Likely Multi-City Block level with physical strikes (Given his sheer size and the fact that smaller and less powerful mechs, such as Dark Kat’s Black Widow and the Macrobots, are capable of destroying skyscrapers entirely with a single blow). Mountain level with Mega Beam (Obliterated a mountain without even using the highest power setting, was going to obliterate Megakat city, a large metropolis, with a single shot) Speed: Superhuman reflexes to an unknown degree (Capable of quickly dismantling and repairing various machines in mere seconds) | Superhuman travel speed with Superhuman reflexes to an unknown degree and Subsonic+ attack speed with tentacle arms (Caught the Turbokat in mid-flight) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class M Striking Strength: Unknown | Likely Multi-City Block Class Durability: Unknown, likely Street level (A hit from a thick metal cable and fall of several metres were enough to shatter him) | Multi-City Block level (Given his sheer size and the fact that the smaller Black Widow and Macrobots have emerged mostly unscathed from explosions powerful enough to carve out terrestrial craters one or two storeys deep and as wide across as a city block) Stamina: Practically limitless | Practically limitless Range: Several metres with tentacle arms | A few hundred metres with tentacle arms, several hundred metres with chest cannons, likely hundreds of kilometres with Mega Beam (this super-laser was designed to hit targets on the planet from orbit) Standard Equipment: None | Various assimilated and improvised weapons & gadgets such as enhanced tentacle arms, tank cannons, etc. Intelligence: Average | Above average (Quickly assessed threats and how to best respond to them. Realized that making his way to Puma-Dyne and assimilating the advanced weapons being developed there would be in his best interest if he wished to take over the world) Weaknesses: Rather fragile (A hit from a thick metal cable and fall of several metres was enough to shatter it) and its programming is very susceptible to corruption. | If the Micro-Brain Repair Unit controlling the whole body is destroyed, it begins to crumble. Key: Micro-Brain Repair Unit | “Complete” Zed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7